Of rabbit holes and hetalians
by thebackofthebooklies
Summary: 3 nations are taken to a world away from their own one night. The must escape, but the question is can they. focuses on Canada and England as the get lost in Wonderland type of experience. Rated k, but that will change cause ya know, introductions...


**This is my first fic, so please be nice about it and give me something constrictive to go on. I'm extremely nervous of doing this...**

* * *

His eyes opened in the familiar watery light, twinged with orange from the street lights below. Groaning, he turned to face his clock- it's red numbers stared back at him, neither able to make sense of one another, though the clock being a non-sentient being was not helping.

5:34

he rolled over, irritated with the time, to early for getting up, too late to fall back asleep early. Switching his bed side lamp on, the English man took out a book from the drawer. If anyone saw him reading the beaten up old fairytale book, they would be laughing at him, but given that he was, at this point, alone he didn't have to think like that.

* * *

Across the Irish sea, beyond the Isle of man around much the same time, a dark haired girl sleeping at her desk woke up with an equal predicament, her eyes aged and tired, she stands up and walks to the bed. Unable to sleep she find refuge in the realm of James Joyce and Dubliners.

5:42

* * *

An ocean apart but on the same latitude, a Canadian, not yet graced with sleep realises that he has been in the office for 15 hours with out having a proper meal. Standing up, the blonde man receives a text from his brother, which he promptly ignores. Going to the canteen, he reads the sandwiches ingredients. English he may speak, (most of the time anyway, ) French are his tastes in food.

So when he walks out-wrapped up warmly, polar bear in his arms the frigid chilling air not quite penetrating his layers he goes towards a small late night take out place and reads through the menu.

* * *

At this point the three nations have been presented. England, as you know is also called Arthur Kirkland. Then we have the independent (but for how much longer?) Republic of Ireland, Sorcha Burke and finally, so he's not forgotten Canada, Matthew Williams. What relevancy is that they are united by there lack of sleep? As the three read the words in front of them, the realise what is wrong. Each page has a cry for help- the menu no longer presents the youngest of mentioned nations with tasty treats, more so he see a pages lined with illness and just what happens when you have it. The girl no longer able to see the words on her page, is faced with numbers-Emigration, national debt and all too possibly the date of her own death. Likewise- the Briton reads about the victims of Racial attacks- the members of Extreme English nationalist organisations.

The three, simultaneously stand up and get out of their respective buildings- Canada dropping the menu, in a hurry to go home rubbing his eyes and not looking where he's going. Ireland- the ground floor of the Áras and Uchtairan, heavy rains impeded sights and dull light, she runs like she always has- to escape to get away from her self. England, the fourth floor of his London based home, down the hallway towards the stairs and he hits into Canada.

the two nations- no longer running, stare at each other confused. Canada, his heavy coats and familiar polar bear missing, it takes England a minute to work out who he is exactly. Both blush upon realising that the older of the two is wearing pyjamas heavily featuring rabbits. Neither saying a word, assume the other is simply part of a strange dream.

Finally looking around themselves, they realise that something strange is going on. They are in a forest, the colours warping and twisting- the entire area is surreal. The shadows are countered by the blue with orange light with floods in from the gasps between the yellow and purple of the trees. Sighing as he sits down on a giants blue and green mushroom, England feels strangely content the world is familiar yet strange. Canada too, cannot help but feel at ease. The bizarre world around him, it was so strange it wasn't a terrifying place. He sits across from his old mentor and former guardian, on a similar mushroom. He smiles, happy that he is no longer hungry.

* * *

**This is a surreal sort of Alice in wonderland type of story. I know O.c's aren't that popular, but Ireland's role is very minor. Like I mentioned earlier, I'd like something constructive. Hopefully I can update this weekly. America does make an appearance in this too.**

**English isn't my first language, I am from russia originally and have only been speaking English for 2 1/2 years, so please tell me if it's not right anywhere.**


End file.
